


Nothing

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Internalized ace/arophobia, OOC, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, aro-ace!Okajima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: “Finally,” Megu declared, sighing, “the phase is over.”Okajima’s smile fell. Phase? But isn’t this what most boys do?





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I have no restraint.

Okajima didn’t understand.

How was it so easy for them?

He watched as Maehara plucked up another love letter, waving it in Isogai’s face as the two laughed lightly. “Gosh, I’m not even trying anymore,” he said. Isogai shyly opened his backpack to show a whole load of letters. “Well well, Prince Charming, someone’s the looker.” Isogai blushed and smiled.

“Hush already.”

The black-haired boy bit his lip and sat down, quietly bringing out his homework. He pulled out a book and started reading, avoiding everyone in the class.

On most days he’d bring out some erotic magazine, or some adult-rated story.

On most days everyone would tease and scold him about it.

On most days everyone would call him a disgusting pervert.

But today was not one of those days.

“What are you reading, another pervert book!”

And he was wrong. Well, here goes the day.

Okajima sighed before holding up the book cover. “It’s called Wonder and it’s about a boy with facial deformities trying to navigate his first year in a public school. He’s ten, nice try.”

The room was dead silent. Okajima closed his book when Korosensei appeared, smile bright as ever.

He tried to pay attention in class, really, but everyone’s eyes on him were such a bother.

Everyone was really looking at him when Professor Bitch walked in, wearing another modest outfit. One that Okajima and Maehara (and Kayano sometimes) would fawn over.

Okajima didn't give her much of a glance, instead memories surfacing of the first time she’d done that.

_Okajima was having a terrible day. He was having another nosebleed with the changing seasons. He got them so often, that his brother tended to call them “man periods”. The doctor merely dismissed it. Some people get them more than others, and he happened to be one of those unlucky. Well thank you doctor._

_Today, however, was only going to end terribly. He in the middle of class, not paying any attention to Korosensei when suddenly, he realized the familiar feeling tickling at his nose. The pressure began to build up behind his nose, as he pinched it desperately in hopes of no one noticing. He really didn’t want to run out of class with his nose dripping red. Korosensei would swarm him in seconds, forcing him to go home and rest and checking him for a fever and who knows what._

_Luckily, his savior came. Professor Bitch came in wearing a modest outfit for once and Okajima saw his escape. Here goes nothing. After she hesitated about her clothes, he let go of his nose as the blood ran down, giving one of his signature perverted lines._

Okajima shivered out of the memory, not even realizing how much time had gone by.

He turned his head to see the students heading out to meet Karasuma for PE. Okajima followed without a sound.

Immediately, the class of 3-E swarmed him with questions. Okajima laughed nervously. “I’m just not feeling good today,” he explained, “maybe one of you ladies could take care of me?” Nakamura gave him a good slap, turning on her heels and she and the others moved away.

 _At least I’m a good liar,_ Okajima prided himself. He mentally patted himself on the back for the good save.

* * *

 

Gym wasn’t that hard, he just had to make a quick comment about how the class originated in Greece where everyone did laps nude and people were off his back.

And that’s when he saw it.

A baby deer. A little spotted fellow with their mom eating away at whatever they found.

His photography skills took control instantly during break. He remembered when he got in trouble for yelling at his mother to stop the car to shoot the sunset. Okajima grabbed his camera for his sack and strode up quietly, well assassination really helped with this, and focused on a good angle. He got a few good shots before one of his classmates shouted.

“Hey, Professor Bitch and Tōka are over here!” Karma teased.

The poor creatures ran away fast at the sound. Okajima swore under his breath. “Did it look like I was taking a picture of them?!” He shouted angrily. “No! I wasn’t! Can’t you just leave me be for one whole day? I’d really appreciate it.”

He grabbed at his hair, mentally scolding himself. Before long, everyone was working out again. Okajima smiled softly as he snapped some shots of everyone fighting and training. He’d show them to Korosensei later. The teacher was always trying to get some photos in whatever time possible.

Everyone avoided him except for the time Yuzuki stole his camera, surprised the only pictures of herself and the girls were in sports. Okajima rolled his eyes. “Can I not be perverted for one whole day?” He grumbled, snatching the was camera back. _No, don’t ever say that again. They’ll find out._

The girls apologized, and Okajima gave a smile.

“Finally,” Megu declared, sighing. “The phase is over.”

Okajima’s smile fell. _Phase? But isn’t that what most boys do?_

* * *

 

Before long, it was time to go home. Never had a day gone by so quickly.

Okajima plastered on a smile as he walked home, still smiling as he walked past his parents and older brother. “Hey squirt,” his brother teased.

“Taiga,” his parents smiled. They were so blissfully oblivious and it was beautiful. “How was your day?” His mom asked.

“Great,” he replied with another smile, the same response as always. It never changed. His parents didn’t need to know anything. They should be okay.

His brother followed him to his room, suddenly rambling about the new girl he met and how pretty she is. Okajima’s smile tightened, but his brother didn’t notice.

Taiyo was always rambling about some person. Really, his brother was a Maehara. Okajima tried to shoo his brother out of his room, but no avail. Taiyo petted his brother’s head as he smiled. “Don’t worry, you’ll find someone.” He finally left, leaving Okajima to quietly close the door.

He opened his closet and pushed behind the clothes, feeling the cardboard box beneath his fingertips. With and inhale of breath, he grabs it and pulls it free from the dark closet.

Shaking, sweaty hands carefully undo the folded pieces covering the box, showcasing the brightly-colored papers underneath.

A gulp, and a quick whisper of incoherent words, followed by please, before the magazine of choice is lifted out. It’s page is carefully opened, filled with exotic and inappropriate contents.

Seconds pass by. Then minutes.

Tears roll down his cheeks silently. “No. Please. What am I doing wrong?” He whispered to himself.

High school was a year—not even—away. He’s too close, too close to the deadline. His brother always tells him how people are dating, always the gossip about what happens _._

His hands shook as he pulled out a different one, one he thought he’d never see. _They’d love me even if…if I...right?_

The first page is opened. Fingers ghost along the image. This is the stuff high school girls would be fawning over, not him. But neverless, the page flips, and he traces the image once again.

Tears are falling faster as he shoves it back in the box and back into the closet. Okajima curls up in a ball on his bed, sobbing silently. _Why? Why me?_

He ignores when his mother comes in, ignores her trying to console and comfort him. She doesn’t understand.

Nobody will understand. He bats away her hand, not even caring when she sighs and leaves, closing the door again.

Okajima turns to face the wall, tears slowing. He breathes quietly, the events clear in his mind.

No matter what he does, what magazine he looks at, he always feels the same thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ Nothing. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I don’t know anymore. It just seemed really forced to me. I get that it’s middle school, but yet who would outwardly accept they’re perverted and use every excuse to show that? I sure wouldn’t. Even Korosensei tries to deny it.
> 
> (I just gave his brother a random name, it’s not canon.)
> 
> I got the feels on my own story. T-T


End file.
